


Full speed ahead

by kissed



Category: JYJ (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:40:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissed/pseuds/kissed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaejoong lets go. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Full speed ahead

Full speed ahead  
yoochun/jaejoong  
summary: Jaejoong lets go. 

Jaejoong prays every night before he goes to sleep, knees on the ground and hands clasps together with eyes closed and the smell of cigarette lingered in the air. Just like how he assumed Yoochun’s room would be. He hadn’t really lost the habit of smoking simply because it made him close to Yoochun. And he’d do anything just to be close to Yoochun again.

“I had a tiring day today, Chun. The kids at the daycare were pretty energetic today.” Jaejoong smiles and imagines how Yoochun would interact with kids, how amazingly perfect it looked in his mind.

“I miss you. Every day, I miss you, Yoochun-ah. It’s still you.” Jaejoong’s voice is breaking again, his fingers marking his hands out of frustration and sadness and anger.

Jaejoong thinks that maybe he should just go because if anything, the biggest and most real memory that Yoochun ever left is with him.

And he knows that Yoochun will never ever come back to him.

\--

Yoochun is holding onto Jaejoong’s equally thin frame, kissing the corner of his soft lips and cold cheeks. Yoochun’s fingers roam around Jaejoong’s hair and kisses him on the lips. The coldness of the water beginning to numb their senses, slowly trying to kill his sense of touch because the familiar warmth of Jaejoong was falling away, fading into a block of ice though he keeps his fingers tight and his chest pressed to Jaejoong’s chest and chin resting above the elder’s head, whispering encouraging words – _You have to live, Jae. You have to live for me_. – Yoochun knows he won’t survive this, the water surrounding them and in mere seconds he knows he’ll be engulfed by the vast amount of water around them.

He needs to, because it’s him or Jaejoong and for Yoochun, he really doesn’t even have to think twice. Jaejoong cries and cries but his cheeks doesn’t seem to feel it nor his fingers but he shakes his head and tells Yoochun to hold on, _what happened to you jump, I jump?_ Jaejoong mumbles somewhere between the kiss and he presses his hands on Yoochun’s neck and kisses him and tells him to _please hold on._

“The coast guards will be out soon. If you see them or even hear them remember to put the light on your life jacket. It’s here-“ Jaejoong touches Yoochun’s hand and grips it tight and the tears are falling again. He regrets everything, having to force Yoochun into this cruise vacation, having to mindlessly lose his own life jacket and having thoughts of letting Yoochun go.

“Yoochun, No. We can share, I know how to swim, I’ll carry y-“ Jaejoong couldn’t finish his sentence because his lips are covered by Yoochun’s chapped and chilly ones. It’s a long deep and loving kiss, like a goodbye kiss and Jaejoong doesn’t ever want it to end. He whines when Yoochun pulls halfway and rests his forehead on his.

Yoochun smiles and lets his tears fall and soon he feels the water soak his legs, to his pants, to his torso. He pulls away from Jaejoong and looks at him one last time and pulls the latch into his life jacket and he squeaks when he feels his torso tighten a little with the pressure of the jacket and the biting cold of the water.

Jaejoong scrambles to find a crate that’s floating so that they could use it while waiting for the coast guards to come and save them since they only had one life jacket, Yoochun needed to have something to lean on and he couldn’t do that with Jaejoong because the life jacket couldn’t accommodate two people or else they’ll both drown.

“Here, baby. Here.” Jaejoong drags it to Yoochun and he puts his arms over it to steady himself but Yoochun doesn’t tell Jaejoong that he can’t move his feet anymore, he can’t feel it. Instead he smiles and brushes his numb fingers in Jaejoong’s tear-stained cheeks. “How come you fell in love with a poor boy like me?” then he smiles sleepily and Jaejoong suddenly panics, brushing his hands together and trying his goddamn best to warm Yoochun’s face.

“Because you taught me what life and love is. The way it can’t be taught in books or in a four cornered room, or by my parents or friends. Yoochun, you let me live.” Jaejoong smiles while he’s saying it because it’s _true,_ Yoochun had taught him to live and what he’s afraid of is, Yoochun will also teach him how to die for someone you taught to live and love.

Yoochun nods happily though he’s weak nodding and feeble attempt to move his arms because just like his legs, Yoochun’s arms are starting to numb and paralyze by the cold too. Unlike Jaejoong who had a warming mechanism inside the life jacket, Yoochun did not have anything at all but the clothes on his back. Jaejoong notices his struggle to hold on so he grips on Yoochun’s hands tight and forces them together.

“I love you, Jaejoong. God knows how much I love you.” Yoochun says weakly and smiles as he gestures for Jaejoong to come closer, and when he does he presses his blue lips to Jaejoong’s and kisses him one last time before he loosens his grip with Jaejoong’s. Jaejoong on the other hand, refuses to let go of his lover.

“Don’t you let go, Yoochun! You’re not going to leave me!” Jaejoong’s panicking voice is soundless compared to the black ocean that surrounded them, no one could hear them and the silence engulfed whatever yell Jaejoong uttered. “Yoochun, stay with me. Please!” he says when Yoochun’s grip is completely gone and the only thing keeping them together is Jaejoong.

“I can’t anymore, Jae. I love you.” And with one stupid mistake Jaejoong slips his grip on Yoochun and lets him go down down down the bottomless cold black sea. Jaejoong makes an attempt to swim down and save Yoochun but his body was too heavy so it sank fast.

Jaejoong’s crying and his face is numb just like every other spot in his body but he still can move but he chooses to stay there and wait for someone to show up and if no one will then he’ll take it as a sign. 20 minutes later the coast guards ran rounds and they find Jaejoong slump on the crate that he and Yoochun had once shared. Jaejoong’s tears turned into icicles and his fingertips light purple as well as his lips but the tell tale sign of his chest going up and down told everyone that he was still alive.

 _Barely_ alive. 

 

 

 **A/N:** This is fo [](http://blocassimere.livejournal.com/profile)[**blocassimere**](http://blocassimere.livejournal.com/) . Who willingly gave a prompt when I asked for it and I really hope I hadn't butchered her prompt into smithereens. I felt the Titanic!verse suited her prompt. or that's just me. I failed, I know. I hope you liked it tho! :D  
♥  [masterlist](http://the-babysky.livejournal.com/16753.html) | [tumblr](http://jaechunn.tumblr.com) | [twitter](http://twitter.com/standbyyoo)  



End file.
